Flash Point Megazord
The Flash Point Megazord is the primary Megazord of the Mercury Ranger. Its finisher consists unleash a barrage of fine streams of water referred to as the Hydro Blast. This is one of the four Megazords that were not destroyed by Flurious when he wore the Corona Aurora to become Flurrex. Overview Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes History to be added Rescue Runners The Flash Point is made up of three individual Zords. Fire Truck Zord See also: GoGo Fire The Fire Truck Zord is the zord of Tyzonn the Mercury Ranger. It was designed by Andrew Hartford and given to Tyzonn. It becomes the legs, torso and head of the Flash Point Megazord. Rescue Runner 1 See also: GoGo Aider Rescue Runner 1 is an ambulance inspired zord, designed by Andrew Hartford and given to Tyzonn. It is controlled by Tyzonn from the cockpit of the Fire Truck Zord. It hovers in the air, allowing it to fly around enemies and blast them with its lasers. It becomes the left arm of the Flash Point Megazord. Rescue Runners 1 and 2 can combine with DriveMax Ultrazord; the formation is currently unnamed and only showed up in one appearance, where the Ultrazord stayed dormant while Flash Point finished the battle. They can also combine with DriveMax Megazord to form a currently unnamed formation that allows DriveMax to fire the Rescue Runners' lasers. Rescue Runner 2 See also: GoGo Police Rescue Runner 2 is an police cruiser inspired zord, designed by Andrew Hartford and given to Tyzonn. It is controlled by Tyzonn from the cockpit of the Fire Truck Zord. It hovers in the air, allowing it to fly around enemies and blast them with its lasers. It becomes the right arm of the Flash Point Megazord. Rescue Runners 1 and 2 can combine with DriveMax Ultrazord; the formation is currently unnamed and only showed up in one appearance, where the Ultrazord stayed dormant while Flash Point finished the battle. They can also combine with DriveMax Megazord to form a currently unnamed formation that allows DriveMax to fire the Rescue Runners' lasers. Modes Flash Point Megazord Drill and Shovel Formation Rescue Runners 1 and 2 are replaced by the Drill and Shovel Drivers. Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes Flash Point Megazord Drill and Cement Formation Rescue Runners 1 and 2 are replaced by the Drill and Cement Drivers. Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes Flash Point Megazord Crane Formation Rescue Runner 1 is replaced by the Crane Driver. Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes Flash Point Megazord Dozer and Sub Formation Rescue Runners 1 and 2 are replaced by the Dozer and Sub Driver. In this formation, the Flash Point Megazord is armed with the Drive Digger Saber Mode. Appearances: Operation Overdrive Episodes Notes *Originally the Megazord was used to be Siren Blast Megazord. *Bandai America did not release a toy of this megazord in the USA. They didn't make their own version of it, nor did they use the Japanese mold of it. Appearances See Also Category: Megazord Category: Operation Overdrive Category:Zords (Operation Overdrive) Category:Three-Piece Megazords Category:6th Ranger Zords Category:Silver Ranger Zords